Forum Signatures
Rules of Forum Signatures There are rules on the size that a Signature can be. A signature can be no more than 516 pixels wide and 300 pixels high. Signatures with excessive amounts of gore, and or porn are NOT allowed on the Forums and will result in an immediate Forum Ban at the Moderator's discretion. Steps to Uploading Your Own Signature #Obtain/Create a picture that you would like to use as your signature. #Save this image on your computer. #Upload to the internet using a photosharing website such as tinypic.com or photobucket.com #Copy the direct link of your image from the website you uploaded to. #On Dead Frontier go to "My Profile" #In the "Modify Profile" section click the "Edit Profile Information" tab. #Scroll down to the bottom to where it says "Signature" #To center your image start your text with center and end with /center. This will center your image in your signature box. #To place your image, paste the direct link of your image between img and /img #Click "Change Profile" at the bottom and you should have your very own signature now! Please Do not add any Nudity or Innapropriate Content to the Sigs you make How to edit the size of your image While you could always re-size your image in MSPaint or a similar image editing program, it is much easier to re-size images using the forums own built-in height/width script. If you have an image that is too wide (ex. 550 Pixels) you can re-size it to the proper width of 516 Pixels by using this in your signature or thread: width=516http://example.jpeg[/img] This will automatically re-size the images width to 516 Pixels without distorting the aspect ratio. You can also use this same method to adjust the height of an image: height=300http://example.jpeg[/img] Finally, you can use both to alter the aspect ratio of an image all together. height=300 width=516http://example.jpeg[/img] It's still important to note that when you distort the aspect ratio of an image, the image will get blurry. This is unavoidable unless you only use one variable (Height or Width) or if you crop the image in an editing program. Advanced Image Editing Tips Signature button: You can make a 'button' of sorts out of your signature/image by using the forums built-in commands. Simpily replace 'http://example.com' and 'http://example.jpeg' with your own image URL and web link. =http://example.comimghttp://example.jpeg[/img][/url] Dynamic Images: Dynamic Images usually refer to Dynamic PNG's which will change when given PHP code. While the topic itself is too much to cover here, it's a very cool way to create a unique image that can display your current health, location, and last killed enemy. Google is a good resource if you're interested in creating a Dynamic Image. Transparent PNG's: A PNG or GIF are two image formats that Dead Frontier's forums can recognize as being transparent, so long as they have an alpha channel. Most image editing programs (Such as Paint.Net) have the ability to create these transparent PNG's and GIF's. Google for more information. Dead Frontier Wiki Logo in PNG format Category:Neutral Good